


When the Truth Gets Out

by ahunmaster



Series: Demon/Fairy AU [22]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Demons, Demons & Fairies, Fairies, Gen, Interspecies Relationship(s), Long Shot, Marriage, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Politics, Royalty, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Bombrush had done as his son had asked; he didn't tell a soul about Bloodshed's upcoming marriage to a fairy noblewoman.  But word gets around about it anyway and now Bombrush has a few questions to answer...





	

  
"And that concludes today's council." Shockwave shuffled his papers before setting them down.  "Is there anything else to add before we depart?"

 

Bombrush leaned back in his seat as a few others made last minute additions.  This was always the boring part.  Some of the council would try to add in new decisions to be made last second or issues that needed urgent attention.  He often found it to be quite annoying, usually because the ones bringing it up only did so now and not in the meeting hoping for a quick decision that would resolve in a favorable answer for them.

 

Hopefully Shockwave and Megatron would be able to get those resolved soon since most last minute comments were directed at them.

 

"-Bombrush!"

 

He snapped out of his daze and nearly slipped out of his chair.  "Ah-W-What?"

 

The general was surprised to find that everyone was looking at him, including the King, but unlike everyone else, he was not confused as to why he was being addressed in the final minutes of the council.

 

Bombrush looked up at the King, quickly seeing the focused look in his eyes.  So Megatron had been the one to address him.  Still, he wasn't sure what the King would need to ask him that he couldn't have discussed during the Council.

 

"Bombrush." Megatron leaned forward to put his arms on the table, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but if I've heard whispers of something very important."

 

"...Such as?" Bombrush honestly had no clue what Megatron was talking about.

 

"Such as the Captain of my Guard, your own son, getting married?"

 

Oh.  Right. That.

 

Bombrush didn't need to look around.  He could hear the other members of the Council muttering to themselves.  He knew why it was important, but he really didn't see it that way.  After all, just because his son was the Captain of the Guard and the only child of him, Megatron's Head General, didn't mean much to him.  Bloodshed was still his son whether he was the Captain of the Guard, a simple guard, or even just a poor writer.

 

But because Bloodshed was all that, Captain of the Guard and his only son, everyone else saw it as a big thing.  And that meant that anyone whose daughter married him had more connections and power than any other man working in the castle.

 

Well, there were a few other bachelors who could be married off, but Bloodshed was the most desirable as a young man, handsome, and capable of rising further in his status and position under the Demon King.

 

"…Yes.  Yes, he is."

 

A smile came upon Megatron's face as the chattering grew louder.  "Then congratulations are to be in order.  Though I am a little curious, just who exactly is he marrying?  I doubt any nobleman I know whose daughter was marrying your son would not brag about such honor in my presence."

 

Well, he wasn't wrong.  Thornstriker's parents had most certainly been using their daughter's marriage to a powerful demon to bring their statuses up in the Fairy Kingdom's court.  It could explain how Megatron had heard of the rumors, though it seemed more likely that despite his and Bloodshed's careful planning to keep the marriage a low-key affair, someone had heard something at one opportune moment.  Besides, if the rumors came from the Fairy Kingdom at first, Megatron would have figured out that Bloodshed's bride had to be a fairy woman and not a demon one.

 

Still, Bombrush decided not to divulge that just yet.  "Oh, I'm certain you have heard of them.  And I'm certain they are reveling in the bragging.  It's most likely that they haven't bragged about it to you since you guys don't exactly hang around the same people."

 

He should have been more discreet.  He had promised Bloodshed that he would try to keep this from becoming public knowledge until after the whole affair.  But he couldn't lie to the Demon King and trying to lie would only make things worse.  At the most, he could at least have fun watching his friend and the council ponder over the identity of this mysterious bride.

 

Megatron was befuddled.  "Surely they do not fear retribution from myself for the prospect of their daughter marrying such a desirable man as your son?"

 

"Perhaps the woman is one of lower status, my king." Shockwave, Primus Bombrush was holding back the urge to laugh, was clearly stumped as well, but seemed to be confident in a logical answer to the mystery of the bride, "They may not fear retribution from you, but possibly from others of their rank and status.  Such a rise in stature and power attracts many enemies from both sides."

 

"A good guess, Shockwave, but I'm afraid I must clarify that Bloodshed is marrying a woman of equal rank to his.  Neither he nor the bride are obtaining any rise in rank in society."

 

Now it was just impossible for him to hold back a single snicker.  Everyone either looked stumped or suspicious and seeing a mixture of the two on the advisor's face was making it harder to hold back howls of laughter.

 

"...Bombrush, are you pulling our legs?" Megatron asked frustrated.  "None of us have time to solve fantastical riddles you've heard in the baths from some old fart."

 

"I-I agree with the king, Sir Bombrush," Shockwave quickly recovered to get his poker face back on, "If anyone of such rank was flaunting the coming of such a union, I would have surely heard about it at the least."

 

Always the man who knew it all.  Well, except for this particular case.  Bombrush looked between the two men before he glanced over the rest of the council.

 

Well, there was no use holding out anymore.  He needed to make this fun again before things were thrown at him.  "Shockwave, perhaps you should listen to what they're saying in the Fairy Kingdom instead of just our own."

 

It was absolute beauty.  He had no idea what the other councilors looked like, but he kept his eyes straight on Megatron and Shockwave's faces just to see this thing of beauty emerge like a blooming rose.  Their faces turning from confused to stunned, eyes wide and blank with their jaws falling open slightly was just a picture of beauty.

 

And then they had to start talking...

 

"What?!"

 

"A-A fairy noblewoman?!" Primus, Shockwave looked so haggard Bombrush was having trouble holding back laughter.

 

Of course, that was when the entire room descended into chaos as everyone started talking and screaming and complaining and everything else in between.  Bombrush was trying to control his laughter, but it was so hard to do when the entire room was turning into a circus.

 

But then Megatron had to slam his hands down, causing the whole table to shake as everyone quickly went silent.  Bombrush's chest was still rumbling, but he kept his laughs in as the other stared him down.

 

Uh oh, he had made the King mad.  Time for damage control.

 

"Now Megatron, there's no need to start breaking things-"

 

"Your son is marrying a fairy and you didn't bother to mention this before?!"

 

"Well, it was supposed to be a rather small affair and-"

 

"Small?  Bombrush, this is only the second time in our history of a demon and a fairy marrying and you think is a small affair?!"

 

So it wasn't exactly some small event that everyone didn't mind overlooking, but his son wasn't planning on broadcasting it to the entire kingdom.  "...My son asked for a small and simple wedding.  Which is impossible to do when everyone is talking about it.  That's why I never bothered to mention it."

 

"But Sir Bombrush, this is an historic event-"

 

"Megatron and Eclipse's wedding was the historic event of the century, Shockwave.  This is nothing compared to that."

 

"Sir Bombrush, this is still a major event."  

 

"I understand the significance of this event, but it will be a small gathering of family and close friends.  There will be no huge ball or banquet or anything of the sort. Understand?"

 

"No," Megatron growled, glaring at him. "You seem to be failing to understand that this an important matter to the kingdoms. Not only is this the second interspecies marriage, but your son is involved in this entire thing."

 

"My son-"

 

"-will be your successor," Shockwave said in a matter-of-fact tone. "He is already popular and well known throughout Kaon.  Noblemen have been fighting since your son was born to arrange a marriage between him and their daughters."

 

"Well, then they'll just have to find someone else for them instead.  Bloodshed is marrying a fairy.  And that's all there is to it."

 

Both the King and his head advisor just stood there speechless.  Bombrush was surprised neither one was trying to force something bigger from what was supposed to be a discreet affair, but from Shockwave's eyes, he could tell the other demon was processing the information and coming to the conclusion that he figured one of them would have come to.

 

Just how did Bloodshed agree to marry a fairy of all people?

 

"Has Bloodshed even met this fairy?" Megatron blurted out.  "Was this all your idea?"

 

Well, Megatron had certainly stumbled onto it.  And there wasn't much he could do from denying it or lying.

 

"Megatron, we all know that my son never listens to me.  What would make you think I could convince him to get into a marriage with a fairy?"

 

"...Then this was his idea?"  Shockwave had figured it out.

 

"...Yes."

 

"And he suggested this why?"

 

"...Bloodshed wanted to marry her-"

 

Everyone was now yelling again.  Bombrush could feel a headache coming on.

 

"Bloodshed suggested this marriage," Shockwave reiterated.

 

Bombrush didn't want to up and say Bloodshed asked for help to get the girl before she was married off to another, so he would have to fib the truth a bit.  "He only asked me for help negotiating the marriage with her parents since I'm better at negotiations than he is and my reputation makes it easier for them to say yes than just my son.  I didn't ask him why-" Which was the truth.  He didn't ask when Bloodshed had first asked for his help and he had managed to figure it out for himself after seeing his son with the girl, "-and I didn't care."

 

"Surely you have some notion as to why-?"

 

"Shockwave, my son comes to me for help for the first time in his life and you think I would ruin such a moment to question his reasons?"

 

"I only asked-"

 

"I know what you meant and no, I don't." Now he was going off a lie, but he could back up this one.  "My relationship with my son has been... strained since my first wife passed away. I was lucky he even told me about this at all. So I wasn't going to go behind his back and tell everyone about this when he specifically asked me not to." 

 

He hated pulling out the Pixela card, but it had worked perfectly.  Nobody wanted to argue with him over a sound argument and though he could see that Shockwave was still suspicious of him, the other had no basis to accuse him of.

 

"Look, I'm sorry for... 'withholding valuable information', but my son is a very private person.  You all know that.  And while he told me he wanted to marry this fairy noblewoman, he didn't tell me anything else.  And I will not interrogate him for an answer.  All I can tell you is that they will be marrying in the next month in a small, private event that will not be open to the public.  Only to close family and friends.  You can ask me for the details afterwards, but I will speak nothing of it before that date.  Is that clear?"

 

He could tell that Megatron was getting very close to throwing something at him and Shockwave, oh he could see that brain working up ways to undermine him now...

 

"Bombrush, there is the most bullshit excuse I've ever heard from you and that includes your new recruits mountain expedition story."

 

"...Sir Bombrush, Bloodshed must have a good reason for choosing a fairy as his bride.  And there begs the question how he knew this fairy and the kingdom's security-"

 

"Shockwave, I'm sure Bloodshed hasn't compromise any of our defenses or security measures.  He's the captain of the guard for a reason... unless you think he's the type to give it up for some fairy girl?"

 

Neither Megatron nor Shockwave spoke up.  Looks like he had finally gotten them to give.  For now...

 

"Look... If you have any concerns about Bloodshed knowing this young lady from the fairy kingdom, go talk to him about it.  I'm sure he'll clear up any national security concerns you may have." Bombrush stood up from his seat, "Now then, I assume there's nothing else to be discussed?"

 

"...You can go." Megatron's glare would have sent any other man to his knees, but Bombrush was able to stare him down without backing down.  Shockwave was also giving him the evil eye, but his was subtler.

 

Bombrush quickly left the room knowing he was only getting out of this intact because he had the power and the reasons to keep them from throwing him in the dungeons and demanding everything he knew about this marriage.

 

Which was quite silly as he thought about it.  Bloodshed had met some fairy girl and had fallen in love.  That was it.  He only wanted to marry her cause her parents tried to marry her to someone else who was not someone suited for her.  His son probably would have never thought of it until it became the only way he would ever see her again.

 

Of course, that was just speculation on his part.  He only knew that Bloodshed was in love with a fairy.  And that he wanted to marry her instead of letting some other noble fairy have her.

 

And that of course left him chuckling.  Poor Bloodshed was going to be so embarrassed when the King and his head advisor called him in to ask how he had gotten in cahoots with a fairy noblewoman that he was now tying the knot with.

 

Bombrush then quickly realized that that conversation would surely send his son on a warpath to him with either the intent to strangle him or rip his head off his shoulders.

 

Best he sent a letter before that happened. He liked his neck where it was.

 

END


End file.
